


Midas' Destiny

by auryyn



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad English, Multi, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Too many plot twists, arachne is a karen, it's super cringy because I haven't written fanfiction in years, justice for meowscles, maya and midas deserve happiness, plot holes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auryyn/pseuds/auryyn
Summary: Midas hasn't always been Midas, but rather Matthew Eldorado, a young scientist who wanted to do the impossible with the help of his sister and wife-to-be, Maya.When one day, a deity named Oro visits him in his dreams, everything changes.(i suck at summaries)
Relationships: Midas/Maya
Kudos: 10





	Midas' Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Snacc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Snacc).



> Hi, so I posted this story originally on Wattpad, but decided to publish it here too.  
> It's honestly far from perfect or anything and I doubt that a lot of people will read it, but to the few that have found this, welcome :D  
> It was supposed to be about Meowscles gettin revenge for the Yacht, but at some point turned into a Midas fanfic oops.

Not a lot of time had passed by when Skye heard of the devastating news that the insufferable dickhead Deadpool had taken over the yacht. He'd come out of nowhere and now poor Meowscles was homeless. Skye knew she had to find him or Midas would lose his mind over his longtime friend, so she had contacted a few friends and asked them to join her search party.  
Since they'd need to cover a lot of the island, Skye made sure to meet all of them immediately and invited them to the Shark, where she was already preparing lunch boxes for everyone.  
"Ollie, could you please get some bananas and other fruit from the storage room? And while you're at it, the chocolate bars on the top shelf expire next week.", she asked her little friend, who immediately bounced over to the storage room. Meanwhile, she started decorating each lunch box, added the sandwiches, some were with ham, others were vegetarian. Skye tried to satisfy everyone since they were helping her for free.  
Eventually, Ollie came back, dragging his little cart behind him, which contained the wanted items.  
"Thank you!" The adventurer grabbed everything and started cutting the fruit into equally thick 5mm slices, then used a bunch of different cookie cutters to cut out shapes, which she put in little muffin containers. Ollie waited patiently for the leftovers, which Skye put on a plate and set it on the ground for her fluffy companion.  
She finished the lunch boxes up by putting in the chocolate bars and the fruit containers, a smile across her face. "Well, now we just have to wait for everyone to arrive."  
Skye couldn't wait to find Meowslces. She didn't want to imagine what the loss of the yacht did to him and she hoped he was doing as well as the circumstances allowed him to feel. If no one else could be able to take him in, she would, because Skye had a big heart and enjoyed spending time with the calico cat.  
"God, I just hope we find him before something bad happens..." She started cleaning the kitchen, now more nervous. Her gaze kept going back to the clock. Where was everyone?  
And then finally, the doorbell rang and Skye almost sprinted to the entrance, opened the door and welcomed the bunch. The first few who had come were TnTina, Iris, Peely, Jonesy, Lynx, and Bushranger, all of them entered. Skye greeted them, some with a hug, some by waving at them, and led them to the terrace by the entrance, where she asked them to sit down.  
"Would anyone like something to drink while we wait for the rest?" Her friends had no time to answer, because she already handed everyone glasses filled with freshly pressed orange juice. No one wanted to adress the elephant in the room until most glasses were half empty.  
"So...", Lynx began, "how do we find him?"  
"I did think of something. It's not a solid plan, but if we split up into teams of two and divide the island into four sectors with three teams in each sector, we might be able to track him down." Skye put her glass on the coffee table and took a map of the island out. She had already drawn two lines across it, forming a cross, the center obviously being the Agency. While talking, she wrote the names of each mentioned person on a blackboard, pairing them to form the teams. "I've already made a plan of who teams up with whom. I'll cover sector 1 alongside teams consisting of Bushranger with Iris as well as Peely with Jonesy."  
"Ah, what a pleasure!", Peely commented. "Old friends back together, Jonesy, am I right?"  
Skye had heard rumors about those two being old, very close friends, and she couldn't ignore the regret in the blonde man's eyes as he nodded.  
What Skye didn't quite understand was Peely's presence. He had been praising Deadpool's festivities and cooking skills at meetings.  
"Well, you see, every now and then I went and visited Meowscles at the yacht. He loves nibbling on my skin and sometimes scratches doodles into it. It does remind me of what seems like happened a lifetime ago in total isolation with a certain gentleman", Peely explained and Skye couldn't help but notice the gaze he gave Jonesy when he mentioned that certain gentleman. She wondered what had happened between these two, but she needed to focus on the important things. As she wanted to go back to what she had been explaining before, Lynx interrupted her.  
"His fur's really soft... and he's the best hugger out there."  
"He's an incredible chef. Has he ever served you guys his Paella? It's so good!", TnTina added.  
Skye nodded. "I love playing jenga with him. We're pretty close I guess, I mean, he's like a brother to me. Which is why I want to find him, so we need to focus. Meowscles might be getting in trouble."  
"You're right. Go ahead. Who else is coming?"  
"Okay, so, sector 2 will be covered by Aura with Plague and Mezmer with Maya. I think you and Tina should team up. He likes both of you alot. Any input?"  
Lynx and TnTina nodded in agreement, no one else commented.  
"Alright then let's-" The brunette was interrupted by another ring of the doorbell. "Excuse me for a second."  
From the distance, she could already spot Sunbirds blue hair and the buff silhouette of Brutus, whom she didn't remember to have invited.  
Hoping that Midas was with them, she almost ran to the door, but instead was greeted by Drift's loud "Hello" and a pink Lei which he put around her neck.  
Perplexed, Skye greeted him and the four people behind him as they walked inside. Midas wasn't with them, but instead Maya and Aura and the adventurer could see another bunch of people walk up the path.  
"Just go inside, then to the right and the first door leads to the terrace. I'll be right with you!", Skye told them and waited for the others to come up. She could make Haze and Mezmer out, also Ether and Airheart, as well as Demi and Dreamflower.  
After greeting them, Skye led them to the others and explained what she had already told the others.  
"Before I continue, Maya, have you heard anything from Midas?"  
Maya shook her head. "He doesn't feel all too good. Of course he blames himself for what happened and I told him it'd be best if he stays home. Arachne is with him. I would've stayed myself because he actually listens to me, but finding Meowscles is as important as preventing Midas from doing something dumb."  
"I decided to step in for him", Brutus added, which answered Skye's next question.  
"Right. Okay. So then we have a change of plans. Drift, you'll go with Brutus instead of Midas. But let's cover sector 3 first. We got Sunbird with Haze, Ether with Airheart, and Prodigy with Onesie. Speaking of which, does anyone know where those two are?" No answer. Skye sighed. "Well nevermind that. To speed this up, sector 4 should be covered up by the following: Catalyst and Journey, Demi and Dreamflower and as already mentioned Drift and Midas, but we'll change that to Drift and Brutus. Any wishes to switch teams?"  
No answers yet again. She was suprised that no one complained about this constellation, which she mainly put together by rolling a dice.

Some time passed yet again until Skye gave all of them their lunch packages and Prodigy and Onesie showed up. They got ready and went outside.  
"Right. Good luck with finding Meowscles. If you find anything, any hints, you know how to contact the others. And thank you all for helping! Let's go on an adventure then!"  
And with that, the journey began.


End file.
